


A Matter of Trust

by AifasInTheSky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 04: Trust, Eruri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/AifasInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's all a matter of trust, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the EruRi Week - Day 04: Trust.
> 
> (Based on chapters 28 and 51 of the SNK manga)

The mission to capture the Female Titan had been a failure. All the squads were ordered to retreat and prepare themselves for their return to the Karanese District. Corporal Levi was about to retrieve his squad, just to be stopped by Erwin’s voice.

“Wait, Levi.”

The man stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at the commander with a confused look.

“You go refill your gas tank and get new swords.”

Levi frowned. “We’re hard pressed for time as it is... I think I can still hold out with what I have left... Why waste any time on resupplying?”

Erwin kept firm, though. “It’s an order.” He insisted, eyes hardening with unwavering decision and the knowledge of something that apparently was invisible to the rest of them. “Do it.”

The corporal looked at him with a sceptical look, the roars of titans reaching them from under the tall trees. Finally, he sighed.

“Fine, understood... Erwin.” With that, he turned around and headed to the supplying cart, flying across the retreating figures of his comrades.

“I’ll trust your judgement on this one.” 

o~o~o~o~

“Damn, Erwin; stay still, for God’s sake!”

“This isn’t really necessary, Levi.”

The two men were arguing in the commander’s room; the white blankets thrown at the side of the bed while the corporal tried to make the injured man sit up.

“The fact that you now lack of an arm doesn’t mean that you can go around like this. Look at you! You have a one-week beard and, please, don’t let me start with your hair.” Erwin kept struggling, but the short man kept insisting, stubborn as always. In the end, the blonde let out a defeated sigh, and let himself be dragged for his subordinate, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“... I guess you’re right,” he said tiredly, gazing at the floor in order to evade the triumphant look of the corporal. “But I should...” he started, only to finish with a weak voice “... Do it myself.”

Levi’s eyes softened lightly. “I know,” he said, watching as the man’s shoulders uncharacteristically slumped down. “But in the meantime... can’t you let me help you with this one? I’m sure neither us nor the nurses want more blood on those sheets.” He couldn’t help but shudder at the thought.

Erwin finally lifted his head, looking at his henchman with a tiny smile. “Okay, Levi,” he accepted, still a bit ashamed of his weakness. “Thank you.”

“It’s no big deal, you idiot”, he replied hastily, grabbing the razor from the nightstand and approaching him. Nevertheless, just after getting on his knees he stopped, blade inches close to his cheek. “... Are you really okay with this, though? Aren’t you afraid of me making a mess off your face?”

The commander raised an eyebrow at him. _Now you ask me?_ But he said with a laugh:

“It’s okay, Levi. I’ll trust your judgement on this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammar mistakes or anything please let me know and I'll correct them!


End file.
